redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KieferSkunk
Welcome! Hi KieferSkunk -- we are excited to have The Red Green Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Some stuff Hi, Kiefer. It's T3H_CH3K7_888 from the Homestar Runner wiki. Well, Thy Not Dennis on the wiki, that on the forums. Anyway, what do you need help with? I'm willing to help with templates, transripts, designing skins, logos, anything you want me to. TripFresh 22:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Heya! Thanks for the offer. :) You're familiar with the structure at HRWiki, I assume? Basically, I want to use that as a model for a similar structure here on this wiki, though there's a lot of stuff that won't translate. Take a look at Harold's Leaving for an example of an episode transcript, and check out some of the other pages we have at the moment, such as Characters, etc. :Anywhere you see a redlink, if you know what needs to be done to get at least a stub up and running for it, please be my guest. :) Also, if you see a place where a template would be handy, feel free to create it. I've already created and . :Also, help with trivia tables and such would be awesome. Segments provides a good starting point. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 06:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::All right, well I was thinking of making Monobook the default skin. Also, where it says on the Main Page "however many articles", make the number a link to Statistics and "articles" a link to all pages, and remove the link next to "Contents". TripFresh 12:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Go right ahead. :) Lemme know if there's anything you're unable to do due to access permissions and what not. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 19:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, there are a lot of things I can't do due to permissions. If you gave me those permissions, though... TripFresh (talk· ) 20:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New logo Hi there. I was reading some policies, and it said that the logo should be 135x135 pixels. I have a new one designed, I'll post it if you want. TripFresh (talk· ) 13:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if the policies have changed recently? I recall the size of the current logo being just fine. Go ahead and upload your new logo as a regular picture and link it here - the one I put up was a bit of a placeholder anyway. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but I can't right now. Either later today or tomorrow. TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Huh. Looking at it now, it's really crappy, but either way, here. TripFresh (talk· ) 12:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Watching episodes Wow, I just keep bugging you, huh? Anyway, I wanted to know where you watch episodes. Do you tape them, TiVo, DVDs, or online? It would be better if it was online, so I could transcribe whenever, but how do you watch them? If online, what website? TripFresh (talk· ) 16:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :My wife and I have all of the released DVDs and a bunch of episodes recorded on tape. I'm not aware of any place other than YouTube where you'd be able to find episode videos, though. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, that sucks for me. I can tape some episodes, though. Harold's One and Only is coming up. TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome bot I know, me again. Surprise, surprise. This time, I wanted to know if you thought we could use a bot. What would it do? Simple. Each time a new user registers, it would leave a welcome message on their talk page, with some links to the community portal (which I'm thinking of calling "Possum Lodge", by the way), policies, and stuff like that. What do you say? TripFresh (talk· ) 18:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Wikia already has some form of greeting bot, I think. Not sure. I don't know that I have the authority to authorize bots, but seeing as how there's low traffic here right now, I think we can rely on manual greetings for the time being. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::That works. But once we get more traffic, we can, right? TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know. That'll be a question for Wikia staff when we get around to it. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::All right. Before I forget, though, what do you think of the "Possum Lodge" idea? TripFresh (talk· ) 21:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I think the only problem with that is that it might be confusing to have both a community portal and an actual topic page on Possum Lodge. On HRWiki, the equivalent is "The Stick", which is both an in-universe object and location, as well as a community portal. But since it's not as central to the H*R universe, I think it works better there. I think that the portal here should similarly be named after something less essential to the RG universe. Perhaps "Lodge Meeting" or something like that? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 22:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::That sounds great. I'll go ahead right now, if that's okay. TripFresh (talk· ) 11:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Go ahead! Be bold - you don't need to clear everything with me. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 15:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Good to know. I'll go ruin the wiki now. Just kidding. TripFresh (talk· ) 17:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, I do think we need a good, standardized welcome template. I disagree that a bot would be necessary, but to have something really easy to use like would be very helpful. I haven't taken the time to put one together - if you feel like tackling that, be my guest. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 22:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll try that later on today. TripFresh (talk· ) 11:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) All right. There is a Wikia bot, but it's editable. I'll write up the message and update it once I have access to a computer. (I'm on my iPod now.) TripFresh 19:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :All right, done. Here's the one for registered users, and here's the one for unregistered users. TripFresh 20:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::That'll work for now. Thanks - I might touch 'em up a bit later on. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 22:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Favicon I uploaded a new favicon. It's a roll of duct tape! I designed it myself. I like it, do you? TripFresh (talk· ) 14:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks pretty cool! Thanks. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 18:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Just one thing, though; don't use smileys. It's against our policy. TripFresh (talk· ) 18:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Huh? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 18:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's against our policy. Smileys, emoticons, text talk. All no-nos. TripFresh (talk· ) 19:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I wasn't aware of this policy. Point me to a policy page that states that we can't be friendly on talk pages? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 20:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not that we can't be friendly; we encourage friendliness. But either way, here. You should read over that page. TripFresh (talk· ) 23:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::First off, I adapted that page from the H*R standards page, and that particular policy you're referring to is about writing articles themselves. For example, something like "{Red goes totally nuts and lays the smackdown on Harold}" would be inappropriate in an episode transcript. (I'd expect something more like {Red gets angry and hits Harold on the shoulder} in a case like that.) :::::::The Standards page says nothing about what we can say or do on talk pages. About the only restriction I'd put on people with regard to talk space is: If you're in an article talk page, please stay on topic and avoid forum discussions (like "What's your favorite part of this episode?"). If you're on a user talk page, anything goes so long as it stays within the more general Wikia policies (no threats or harassment, leave people alone when asked, that sort of thing). ::::::::Don't take things too seriously here. This is supposed to be a fun project. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 23:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, okay. Now I get it. :) TripFresh (talk· ) 23:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Why do you keep removing and re-adding your comments? You're starting to call a lot more attention to yourself than I'd want to have focused on me, that's for sure. :P — KieferSkunk (talk) — 00:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry, I was having connection problems, edit conflicts, that kind of thing. TripFresh 09:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Name change Can you change my name to TheTigerBuddy? It's my universal username now. TripFresh 12:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :The Wikia admins are telling me that's not possible on Wikia, unfortunately. Wikia uses a shared user database across all of its wikis, and as such renaming is virtually impossible. They've disabled the feature. What you could do, though, is create a new account and then redirect your current user page to your new one, assuming that someone hasn't already taken that username. :Sorry I couldn't be more help. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 15:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine, but you would have to make my new account an admin. TripFresh 22:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::If there's still a need for that, then sure - we'll cross that bridge when we get there. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 23:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Need your help I would like you to help me with the improvement of the transcripts for The Satellite Dish and The Tax Refund. MHarrington 22:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Transcription not a good idea I don't think transcription is a good idea... the Star Wars wikia doesn't have transcription... and what gives people a reason to tune in if they can read it all on here??? (Unsigned comment by User:Pizzalover007) :Thanks for the feedback - I appreciate it. My opinion is that without transcripts, a lot of the trivia and references that make the show work will have no context and won't really have any meaning. However, transcription is a LOT of work, I'll grant it that, and it's proving to be almost prohibitively time-consuming to do, even for the few episodes that we've gotten done so far. :Also, transcripts are meant for reference, but they don't take the place of actually watching the show. Fans of the show aren't likely to laugh, or even really get the jokes all that well, just by reading the transcript of an episode. But there are a lot of places where things the characters say either don't make sense or are difficult to understand when heard, but if we can make sense of them enough to write them down, someone who wants to know, "What did Harold really say there?" can find out. That's the main reason. :) :I do appreciate the feedback, though, and I'll keep it in consideration. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 09:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) MHarrington/Disneylandfan85 I am Disneylandfan85, but I used to be MHarrington. I wanted to clean out my web history and got more than I bargained for. Now I was forced to come up with a new name, since MHarrington was deemed "invalid", for some reason I can't quite fathom. I'm still really just MHarrington with a different name, that's all. Disneylandfan85 16:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Videos for the Red Green Show Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Red Green Show videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in a related videos module that is located in the right rail of every page as seen here, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of next week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started!Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds good to me. :) We have permission from S&S Productions to use whatever materials are available. If the videos are truly licensed such that they don't run afoul of copyright, I'm perfectly fine with using them. Keep in mind that one of this project's policies is to not include complete episodes (partly because that would defeat the point of the wiki), but short clips to give additional context (Harold's bizarre mannerisms being a good example) are great. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 20:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, noticing that the videos there are bordered with ads that are sometimes longer than the videos themselves. Anything that can be done about that? I'd rather not have the Red Green Wiki overrun with ads. Also, it looks like the videos have generic descriptions about the episodes they came from, instead of being descriptive of the video's content. I don't appear to have permission to change anything on those files, so could someone do a scrub through them so the descriptions (and filenames) are a bit more meaningful before you start adding them to the wiki pages? :) '-- User:KieferSkunk' 20:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, nothing can be done about the ad rolls or the titles! When the videos are uploaded to our site they have to have the ads at the beginning and I believe the names and descriptions are also automatically provided. Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Automatically provided by what? Isn't this MediaWiki? Anyone should be able to edit the description of files just like any other content. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 22:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) These videos are not MediaWiki, actually. We get videos ingested from different providers which is why they are licensed, and ad rolls come with those videos. Unfortunately, this means we cannot do anything to edit them on our end. Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Weird. Which provider is providing these Red Green videos, then? Can we talk to them and ask them to correct their descriptions? Between shoddy descriptions that don't really make any sense given the video's content, and the fact that the ads are overly intrusive and often longer than the video clips themselves, I don't honestly see a lot of value to including them in the wiki. (I'll say right now, if I see an instance of the "interactive" ads that force you to interact with them before they'll go away, I will specifically prohibit videos from that provider, because I feel that is extremely intrusive and counter to the experience we want to deliver here.) '-- User:KieferSkunk' 23:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) We get videos from multiple providers including IVA and these things again, unfortunately, can't be changed currently. If you end up wanting to use any of the videos, they are located at the link I gave to you in my first message. Thanks for your interest and feedback! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:49, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :For now, go ahead and use them - let's just make sure that our references to them give the correct information (eg. "Red gives advice to older men to stop talking"). I'll keep an eye on whether people start complaining about the ads. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 20:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) CodMar93's changes CodMar keeps changing "The Satellite Dish" information on the TV Red is watching from an episode of "Red Green" (clearly displaying a clip of "Car Pool"), to something that is clearly not on the TV like an episode of "Cheers" (or earlier "The Dick Van Dyke Show"). I keep reverting the edits and asking him to stop carelessly editing without watching the episodes first, but he won't listen. MHarrington (talk) 19:05, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 19:21, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::And that's not all. CodMar also likes to do something similar to "Maple Syrup". He thinks that the rock music playing on Buzz's plane radio is not generic rock music, but "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. Also, on the boombox playing during Harold's segment, CodMar thinks that the music playing is "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred, when it's clearly not, it's just generic funky music. MHarrington (talk) 19:43, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :::He did it again: CodMar once again changed "The Satellite Dish" information on the TV Red is watching, from "Red Green" to the very same episode of "Cheers". MHarrington (talk) 17:18, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :::: Alright, I've blocked him. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 17:30, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thank you. MHarrington (talk) 18:00, September 16, 2018 (UTC)